This new carnation variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in 1985 at the Di Giorgio Nursery at San Remo, Italy, by crossing two varieties selected by us from the Di Giorgio collection of carnations maintained at the Di Giorgio nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its very large blooms having a bright overall variegated mainly yellow coloration and propagation of the selected seedling was done under our direction by means of cuttings. Such propagation was carried on through several successive generations at San Remo which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would remain true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly affixed so that homogeneity for commercial production could be assured. The flowers of this new variety are borne singly on long, strong, upright stems of a very tall plant having excellent characteristics for commercial propagation for cut flower production.
Our new carnation variety is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings, as well as by in vitro propagation procedures, at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetalle, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.